Sound Around
Sound Around (涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱 ドラマCD サウンドアラウンド) is the title of the drama CD adapted from the Japanese anime series. It was released on January 24, 2007, published by Lantis. The last song on this CD, "First Good-Bye" is the drama CD's theme song sung by Aya Hirano. Track listing # Prologue ~Greetings from Haruhi Suzumiya (プロローグ～涼宮ハルヒのあいさつ～ Purorōgu ~Suzumiya Haruhi no Aisatsu) – 1:36 # After Live Alive (アフター・ライブアライブ Afutā Raibu Araibu) – 8:12 # Sunday At Heavy Metal SOS Brigade (サンデー・アット・ヘヴィメタSOS団 Sandē at Hebimeta SOS Dan) – 8:34 # The Audition (ジ・オーディション Ji Ōdishon) – 6:16 # Haruhi Variations (ハルヒ変奏曲 Haruhi Hensōkyoku) – 11:10 # Antimatter-dispersing oscillations perceived as sound waves (非物質拡散性振動型感知音波 Hi Busshitsu Kakusansei Shindou Kata Kanchi Onpa) – 7:39 # VS Sound Worm (christening by me)" ('''VSサウンドウォーム(命名、俺)) – 5:50 # Chaos of Voice (ボイスのカオス Boisu no Kaosu) – 7:50 # Epilogue ~The Real Fun is Yet to Come~ (エピローグ～お祭り騒ぎはまだまだこれから～ Epirōgu ~Omatsuri Sawagi wa Mada Mada Kore Kara~) – 6:34 # First Good-Bye – 4:36 Voice actors *Aya Hirano as Haruhi Suzumiya *Minori Chihara as Yuki Nagato *Yuko Goto as Mikuru Asahina *Tomokazu Sugita as Kyon *Daisuke Ono as Itsuki Koizumi *Yuki Matsuoka as Tsuruya *Minoru Shiraishi as Taniguchi *Sayaka Aoki as Kyon's Sister Videos Playlist Summary In the aftermath of Live Alive, Haruhi Suzumiya became interested in creating a band much like ENOZ. Her performance, and that of Yuki Nagato, increased the popularity of the SOS Brigade slightly. However, the Brigade lacked talent; while Haruhi could sing and play the keyboard (she had practiced from kindergarten to middle school), the only other talented member of the SOS Brigade was Nagato, who could play the guitar. Kyon was given the bass and Koizumi the drums. Asahina couldn't understand "primitive" instruments and was instructed to dance, something she considered embarrassing. Their initial jam session demonstrated the lack of talent. On the way home, Koizumi told Kyon that the band was keeping Haruhi entertained and therefore would prevent the creation of closed space. Furthermore, the band was a more "normal" activity than Haruhi's usual interests, and she would quickly lose interest. Indeed, Haruhi did; she refocused on another student film, and then on computer games, and on other projects. In the winter, after the rainy day when Kyon acquired a heater for the club, Haruhi excitedly announced that ENOZ gave the Brigade five tickets to a live concert which ENOZ and other groups would play at. Haruhi demanded the rest of the Brigade dress up in "heavy metal" outfits and hairstyles which embarrassed them. Asahina had to wear something skimpy, Koizumi a blond Mohawk, Nagato a buzz cut, Haruhi sunglasses, and Kyon had to shave his head and put an SOS Brigade logo on it. Tsuruya laughed upon meeting them and took pictures of an embarrassed Asahina. Most of the Brigade enjoyed the concert, but Haruhi simply got the idea of restarting her band. Tsuruya told them of a rock event ENOZ and other bands were going to play at at the end of the year, but bands had to submit music disks for auditions. Tsuruya asked to join their band. Haruhi tried to recruit other people, but only Tsuruya, Taniguchi and Kyon's Sister showed up, and all were rejected. They met at Kyon's house because his parents were away, over his objections. (Tsuruya only played obscure instruments like the nose flute, Taniguchi could only "play" the air guitar and Kyon was worried about what kind of people would want to see his sister play.) The Brigade practiced with Haruhi's new song, but when she tried to force Asahina to dance in a sexy outfit, Kyon retaliated by giving Haruhi the nickname "Haru-Haru" until Haruhi gave up the idea. Instead, Asahina was expected to sing, which she did... badly. Nobody else could sing well either. Eventually Haruhi stormed out. Koizumi said that inwardly she was having fun, and even if they didn't pass the audition the band could still perform on their own. However, that night a problem struck... Kyon woke up with the song playing endlessly in his head. At a meeting with the SOS Brigade (except Haruhi) he learned that the others were affected, even Nagato. The alien explained that the problem was caused by antimatter-dispersing oscillations perceived as sound waves, which only Koizumi understood. Haruhi arrived and announced that ENOZ had rented a studio but had to cancel, giving the space to the SOS Brigade. The Brigade traveled, quietly discussing the situation. Nagato said that anyone who heard the music would be affected by the waves, permanently. If the group passed the audition, it would create a disaster. At the studio, when Haruhi left to talk to staff, Nagato said the effect could be canceled. She created phase transposition space, which appeared as a very large concert hall. Their instruments traveled with them. They were confronted by a "musical score monster" that Kyon dubbed a sound worm, over 200 meters high by his estimation, which moved to attack them. Koizumi was able to access his esper powers in this space, but only in a limited fashion. Nagato created a barrier to try to hold it back as Koizumi began firing light balls. When the monster became attacking with "chords" of notes, Koizumi attacked those. Meanwhile, Nagato put on her glasses and quickly composed a countersong of corresponding sounds, which all four members would have to sing. Then Koizumi announced that he had run out of energy. The sound worm tried a new attack form. It gave the Brigade members the voice of Haruhi! As a result, they couldn't use Nagato's music. Nagato, still protecting the Brigade with barriers, determined that a bad song could damage the creature. Asahina sang Koi no Mikuru Densetsu, damaging the creature and restoring their voices. The Brigade then picked up the instruments and played Nagato's song. She used data manipulation to enhance their technical skill while in this space. Playing for their lives, the Brigade destroyed the sound worm. Back in the "real world", Kyon believed that only a couple of minutes had passed there, while the battle with the sound worm had seemed longer. Haruhi returned and got the band to play her song again. The infinite refrain effect did not return, and the band performed much better. The recording was still rejected, however. Haruhi decided to create a solo band concert instead, going beyond her ambitions of playing at the Cultural Festival. She created at least one new song, this one with a familiar-seeming dance. Kyon and Nagato worried that the new song would have a similar effect... Category:Audio dramas Category:CDs